Marked
by Ryo530
Summary: Chat made a mark on Ladybug and confessed his feelings for her. Now he is rethinking his action over scare that he was going to lose the girl he love just like how he lost his mother. What is this? Marinette has a bandage cover where he had marked Ladybug? What is Adrien going to do? ONESHOT
**Here is for my dear lover who is into this fandom for a while. I still to rewrite the other stories I had on my previous account, still piss off that I lost that one spare email I had used for it. Well enjoy, I thought it was so cheesy. Hah.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Miraculous Ladybug does not belong to me**

* * *

Those light beautiful blue eyes that pulls him in deeper as he continue to stare into it more. Those pink kissable lips that looks so soft that he wants to have a taste for himself. Her smooth silk-like skin and with each touch makes him float to Cloud 9. Sighing heavily again that even though she's right there but it's like he can never seem to reach her.

"Chat!" She threw herself at him leaving him no time to prepare as they crashed to the ground.

"Awww. I never thought that my Lady would be so desPURRate to fly at me just to give me a hug." he purred into her ear wrapping his arms around her waist earning a groan from her.

"Now, I would like it if you would stop ignoring me and being so lovey-dovey over there!" the shout made Chat snap his head over to glare at the person who just ruin the moment between him and his dear Lady.

"And I would appreciate it if the third wheel would just shut it but looks like that's too much to ask for. Well, my Lady, should we continue this later? After this?" winking at her who just roll her eyes.

"Take care of this first and we can talk about it." jumping to their feets positioning themselves for a fight. Having her by his side makes him feel so great. Nothing he ever felt before was like this, nothing after his mother had left him, a feeling of butterflies in his stomach and the overflowing feelings in his chest. Moving in perfect unison to back up the other to get the job done as fast and efficient as possible. Chat Noir just enjoys every moment of it, without even looking he knew exactly where she is and which steps she would take so he would be there to support her to the best of his ability. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of her back, something he sees many times to the point of remembering every detail of it.

* * *

The moonlight shining creating a blue light on her red outfit and his black leather outfit. A cool wind blowing her dark blue hair back tickling her skin causing her to chuckle. How much he wishes for time to stop there so he wouldn't have to leave her side. Just to see her figure within his sight at all times couldn't make him any happier. He study her carefully from head to toe even though he already know all of it from observing her for so long many times before. Her dark blue twintail hair that he wishes he could see it down, how much would they flow? Her pale skin that makes him want to mark it claiming her as his own. Biting down her neck letting the blood fill in his mouth as he sucks on it. When he let go he would be able to see the mark there and smirk please with the masterpiece he created.

"Chat!" blinking and notice that her face was inches away from his. Before both of them can even react, the cat wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her closer bringing their lips together. It was seconds of her struggling against him but gave in to the kiss no longer have any power in her knees. Dropping on his lap and sitting there.

'Sweet.' Chat thought sucking at her bottom lip before biting them hearing the yelp out of her and wasting no times to slip his tongue in. Hearing her moan was just encouraging him to continue which he does. Her tongue fought against his twisting around it. Letting her tongue dominate his purposely and getting pushed to the pillar behind him, he watches the girl he loves kissing him so passively. When her tongue was in his mouth he bite it gently holding it in place and let out a chuckle.

"Wats wrong mah Laty? Cah got your tongue?" he teased doing his best to not bite down any harder before he received a punch in the chest which got him to let go of her tongue.

Looking at her red face with her light blue and the slight hints of green eyes. Her lips was pink or maybe even red pulled into an adorable pout. Her hands rest on his shoulders with one of his arm around her waist the other on her neck ready to pull her in again.

"I love you, my Lady. I love you so much I don't know how else to express it without having you brush it off like it's another joke." looking deep into her eyes watching the reflection of himself nervously shuffling but never backed off.

"Chat, I…." her eyes shuffle moving around trying not to look at into his. He knew it was impossible but had pushed himself to go for it.

Pulling her down again for another deep kiss drowning himself with the sound of her moaning and her heart beating against his. When he go, her head dropped to his shoulder as he continue to make his way down her neck. There he let his teeth sink down into her pale skin releasing the sweet salty blood into his mouth. Her cries didn't reach his ear as he suck on her neck leaving a red kiss mark and a bite mark.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I swear that won't happen again so promise me that you will come back for the next patrol." He said a few minutes after snapping out of it and Ladybug had already moved away from him. His eyes longing for more but he held back knowing that he had across the line far enough.

She nodded blushing deeply holding the place of the mark and bid him goodnight before rushing to leave and get away from him. He sighed hitting his head against the pillar a few times, ' _Why did I do that?!'_

* * *

Adrien came to school with dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep thinking about his actions over and over. ' _What if she doesn't come back, you idiot?'_

Nino wrap his arm around model's neck pulling the teen to their classroom. "Yo, Adrien, what's with the circles under your eyes?"

"Hm. Nothing much just the usual. And there was something that was occupying my mind all night." he reply sighing again throwing his bag to their desk.

"I get it man." Nino turn around to talk to Alya about some movie they were going to watch later.

Adrien lay his head down to think about what he have done and whether he regrets it or not. At least now she knows that he's serious about her but would that scare her off? She did promise to come back for their next patrol which was in 3 days so he won't know until then. Sighing again and hit his head against the table cursing at himself.

"Oh my God! Marinette what's wrong?" Alya cried rushing to her friend who seemed to be in daze and really out of it. Dark circles under her puffy eyes that told them she was crying all night. A bandage at her neck made Alya screech even more concern about her best friend.

"It's nothing much, Alya, I'm fine." She whispered after getting to her seat rubbing at her neck where the bandage was. "Uh….a cat just kind of bite me last night."

"Whose cat was it? Why would it bite your neck like that?" Nino asked curious about it which made Adrien twist around to look at her.

"W-well, you could say it's a stray cat that somehow got attracted to me for a while now. He….just nibble at my neck yesterday." She said looking down not wanting to face them at the moment still caressing her wound.

"I didn't know about that, is that why you keep disappearing? Because you're worry about that cat of yours?" Alya asked hoping to know more about this 'cat' of hers.

"Yea, I been with him." Adrien watched the girl closely pitying her.

Her dark blue hair was messy and was all over the place tied in twintail. Beautiful blue eyes and the hints of green to them that could make him feel lost if he were to stare into them for too long. That pale silk-like skin, the bandage on her neck, and that story of the cat. It took him a while to function it all into his brain. Adrien feel his eyes widen at the thought, ' _Could it be? Ladybug?! Should I ask? What if it's not?_ '

"M-Marinette, can I borrow you for a while…..for a little talk?" Adrien asked standing up and grabbing his bag with Plagg in it.

Marinette was confused but grabbed her things quickly before letting herself get pull by her crush out the door. Blushing and trying to think about what was going on made her head start to hurt even more. "W-what is it, A-Adrien?

"Not here." He said before they walked out the school and he lead her into a library to a private study room. "Ok, I'm going to ask you something and I want you answer me honestly."

She nodded wondering what he was going to asked but seeing him so serious made her heart skip a few beats.

"Are…..." he halted his words and looked down to gather his feelings together, looking up again right into her eyes. "Are you Ladybug?"

Silence took over in the room as the female slowly got the words into her head to get it to operate properly. Blink. Another blink before she looked like she had a panic attack, "W-why w-w-wou-would you th-think something like t-that?"

His eyes never left hers begging her to give him the response to his question but understood why she wouldn't answer him like that. Holding up his right hand with his silver ring, "Plagg! Transform me!"

She watched as the model transform into someone she didn't think she would see again so soon. Chat Noir. It took her another minute before she screamed out words that didn't seem to make any sense while pointing at him.

"Marinette, calm down!" A little red creature rush in front of her face holding it trying to soothe the female.

"HE's Chat! Adrien was Chat all this time!" She felt tears rushing out on her. "He was the one I liked and I hurted Chat because I was in love with Adrien. But they're the same person! I hurted them because I was in love with one of them! Because I couldn't see that they're the same person!"

He pull her into an embrace rubbing her back tenderly. "It's alright, I didn't know that my Princess and my Lady would be the same person either. Who would have thought. I didn't mean to find out like this after…..the event last night. Wait…..did you just tell me that you love me?"

He look down to see her head explode into smoke causing her whole face to heat up and turned red. "I-I…..uhh! I didn't mean to confess like that!"

"Hm?" He chuckle hugging the girl that he was in love with closer. "Then how would you like to confess?"

"I wanted to confess to Adrien as Marinette and become his girlfriend not because I'm Ladybug but because I'm Marinette. I don't want it like this, the one that you like isn't Marinette but it's Ladybug." Shaking her head and push him away.

"Aren't both of them you? Just like Adrien and Chat Noir are both me. I love you for how courageous you are when you stood up for others to help them as both Ladybug and Marinette. The way your aura makes me feel like I'm able to do anything just because you're there for me. You always been there for me even without knowing that the idiot Chat Noir and coward Adrien Agreste are the same person. I love you for who you are, not for your mask." Wrapping his hands around hers, releasing his transformation knowing he no longer have any need for it.

"And I love Adrien for how kind you were trying to help me on your first day at school with that gum and umbrella. How lively and happy you are with friends and how much support you would give to your friends. I didn't want to get Chat hurt so I would always did my best to brush everything he say off hoping that one day he would give up. Chat would always give you the respect and I love how true he is to himself whenever he disagree with something. Chat is special to me, no one could replace him, not even Adrien, but even then Chat can never earn my love because it's for Adrien alone." She smiles telling him that she likes both side of him. Both are special to her and she wouldn't want to let go of either of them.

"Then, would you go out with me? As both Ladybug and as Marinette Dupain-Cheng? With me, Adrien Agrest and Chat Noir?" Marinette smile softly and give a nod making him grin happily finally earning the affection he wanted from the female.

* * *

It been a week since the two were going out, the secret was out the moment they enter the classroom again holding hands earning cheers from their classmates. The most shock were their best friends who bombed them with questions on how it happened and what they did when they left. Sighing in relief when the bell rung for school to start before the teacher walked in telling them to get seated. Now they were on their date walking around Paris even if they already been all over the places as the heroes of Paris.

Walking hand in hand to the park talking more about themselves and laughing at stupid topics. Patting her head and playing with her hair that was down loving the feeling when he run his hand into her hair. Cupping her cheeks between his hands and leaning in for a kiss, an inch to go-

BOOM! Two creature came out of their jackets alerting our main characters about the Akuma which made Marinette stood up quickly. Turning to him grinning, "Time for our duty, Kitty."

He groan missing the chance to kiss her and mumble under his breathe but she clearly heard it blushing at it, "I'll kiss you as much as I want after this."

"Tikki! Transform me!" "Plagg! Transform me!"

* * *

 **Favorite, follow, and reviews are really appreciated. Do tell me what you think about the story. It was came to mind so I just wrote it.**


End file.
